Harry Potter: A Hogwarts Christmas To Remember
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: A Christmas tale set during Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts. The students are unable to leave for the holidays so the staff and faculty set about providing Christmas for them. Christmas surprises inside. {Think of it as a :What could have happened if...} ( This is NOT in my Child Prodigy Universe) This is an Alternative Universe story and characters will not be true to form.
1. Christmas Planning

**A Hogwarts Christmas To Remember:**

 **Christmas Surprises At Hogwarts**

* * *

Chapter 1: Planning

* * *

Severus Snape, Potions Master and Potions Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is not known for his cheerful attitude. It comes as no surprise to his colleagues when he frowns at the Headmaster's joyful greeting that morning of "Happy Christmas."

"Headmaster, I know you are very much like the Cheery Old Elf known as Father Christmas but as we have three weeks before the day don't you feel you are premature in your greeting?" Severus all but snarls in reply.

"It is the morning of our decorating day, my enthusiasm and Christmas spirit is bubbling over. Today we have the Hogwarts Elves decorating the Great Hall and the common rooms. I have Christmas trees being delivered after classes are over today. Every house, yes Severus, even Slytherin, will be having a tree in their common room as well as one to decorate here in the Great Hall. We will choose three students from each year in every house to decorate the trees. The elves will decorate the common tree representing Hogwarts. I encourage all of you to decorate your classrooms as well. This winter has been especially harsh and we can all use some Christmas cheer to brighten our days. I'm hoping the weather will clear next week to allow the students to go home for the holidays."

"Headmaster, I have some students who will not be traveling home for the Christmas break. How do you plan to accommodate those students?"

"All students who are remaining here will be housed in one house. I will announce the house and choose among the professors remaining here as to who will be considered their Head of House for the holidays. If each of you Heads will send me a list of names of these students we'll know how many children we will be sponsoring for Christmas. We'll have to see to getting their gifts delivered from the families. We don't want any child to feel despondent at this magical time of year. We'll make Christmas at Hogwarts extra special! How many do you have at this time Minerva?"

"Four from Gryffindor. Harry Potter will be among them as his Aunt is leaving for a relative's home and requests he stay at school."

"What? They didn't want the Golden Child to travel with them? How could they deny the great Harry Potter a trip that way!" Snape asks, sarcasm dripping in his tone of voice.

"Severus. You mistake the boy for something he is not. You have from day one with Harry. If you would ever look past his appearance, you would be completely taken by surprise at the child. He isn't at all the spoiled young man you seem to think he is. I find him charming, myself."

"Of course you do, Minerva. Everyone in Gryffindor is charming in your eyes no matter what mischief they are involved in! That boy would not have been rewarded house points for the Dragon incident or the Troll incident either if he was in my house. He would have received a stern reprimand on the seat of his pants for putting himself in danger!" Snape replies, pushing his chair back and swooping from the room in the style he perfected.

* * *

Entering his quarters in the Slytherin dorm Severus finds a box of Christmas decorations on his kitchen table. Along with the box is a scroll which when opened reads;

 _My Dear Severus,_

 _In this box you will find the decorations for your classroom._

 _You will also find a larger box of decorations has been delivered to the Slytherin Common Room._

 _Please allow the students who wish to do so, to decorate their common room._

 _ _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian_ Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _"_ Why does he insist on that form of address and in signing his whole name plus title in that way? I for one, am not his "Dear" anything! Also it's as if we don't already know the name of our Headmaster, the famous warrior who fought and defeated Grindlewald! At least he had the sense to leave off the rest of his ridiculous titles" Snape mutters to himself as he scowls at the scroll and then the box.

From years of being a Head of House, knowing any unexpected distractions from the routine can cause mayhem, he goes to check the Common Room. Opening the door with a loud bang, he swoops in startling the few children sprawled on couches and the floor.

"If you are late to class you will be docked points from your professor and if the point loss totals ten or more from this house everyone losing points will scrub the potions classroom tonight! As you see we now have a Christmas tree to decorate. Anyone serving detention will not be participating so I strongly suggest you GET TO CLASS!"

"But Professor Snape, Sir, this is free period for fourth years sir. We don't have class for an hour, sir." One brave boy speaks out.

"Very well, use your time wisely! As you have my class in one hour, I expect your homework essays to be complete and on point! Anyone not a fourth year LEAVE!" Severus announces causing three students to carefully edge around him and scurry out the door. Following behind, Severus sends one last glare at the students who are frozen in place before closing the door behind him.

"Merlin! He's in a mood, I say!" Michael Oliver whispers. "I haven't seen him that cross since he was slimed last year in the Great Hall!"

"He was slimed?" Anthony Kennedy asks.

"That's right you only transferred here this year. Yea, the Weasley twins, Fred and George, they pulled that excellent prank on the Head Table. Just as the professors sat for dinner, balloons filled with green sludge exploded over their heads drenching everyone at the table in green goo! It was very funny but we Slytherins couldn't make a sound as Snape would have had us all in detention! Let me warn you, if you get more than two detentions a term, he has a private meeting with you in his office. I've not had one but some have and they report he paddled them over his lap! One of the sixth years even had to go through that humiliation."

"Oliver, I think you are being fooled. No professor would do such here as the Headmaster wouldn't allow it."

"Think what you wish, Kennedy. Just keep in mind what I said as to detentions. Come, let's get to class early just in case he wants to assign detentions today!"

* * *

 _A/N: This will be a short story, possibly four chapters and is completely separate from the Harry Potter Child Prodigy stories. It is Alternative Universe, set in Harry's first year. Please review._


	2. Christmas Surprises

Chapter 2: **  
**

 **Christmas Surprises**

* * *

Watching Ron pack for his two week trip home, Harry wonders what a family Christmas is like. Never having experienced one with the Dursleys, he finally just asks.

"Ron, what does your family do that is special for Christmas? My family isn't big on Christmas."

"Mum makes a plum pudding every year and Dad chops a Yule log. All seven of us have a stocking that Father Christmas used to fill with small candies and little toys. I'm too old for Father Christmas now but Mum still believes so I let her hang my stocking. My little sister, Ginny still believes in him too but she's only ten. We have gifts. Mum makes a new jumper for all of us and we each have four gifts. Sometimes we draw a name for one of the family members and buy something for them. We didn't this year as money is tight. Dad says it is anyway. Why don't you have Christmas at your house?"

"My Aunt is different. That Christmas sounds lovely. I'll leave you to your packing." Harry answers leaving the room before Ron can see the longing in his face. In truth, his Aunt is big on Christmas but only for her husband and son, not the 'freak' of a nephew she has had to tolerate for ten years. Harry, lost in memories, doesn't see the other boy until he walks straight into him.

"POTTER! Watch it! You don't just walk along the corridors without looking where you're going! Where are you going this late, anyway? Curfew was twenty minutes ago and you know it! You best hope Professor Snape doesn't catch you or you'll be in detention again! What is it now twelve or thirteen times you've had detention with Professor Snape or McGonagall? That's got to be a school record for first years in one term."

"Hmm, yeah well, you're out past curfew too, Malfoy. What's the use of trying to scare me when you are out past curfew yourself. In answer to your question, I think the Weasley twins hold the record for the most detentions in a term. Fred bragged the other day they had twenty first term. I've only had ten so far. Mostly with Professor Snape. He seems to enjoy having me scrub his cauldrons. I must be the best cauldron scrubber in Hogwarts as he chooses me to do it for him so often!"

"Ha! That's actually funny! I'm shocked you can laugh about it. My Father would be furious if I got that many detentions! He'd send for me to come home and then punish me! Doesn't your family care?"

"My parents are dead, Draco. Remember? How could you forget that as you always throw the "Boy Who Lived" name at me. If I lived then someone died. I don't know why it matters to you."

"I meant your relatives, your uncle. Doesn't he punish you for breaking rules?"

"He punishes me but he doesn't care what happens at school only when I'm with him. Why are you out wandering like me?"

"I just got word that my Mum and Father are going to France for Christmas and leaving me here. They want to have Family Christmas on the New Year instead of at Christmas and just decided to let me know I wasn't going along. I needed some time alone."

"So you will be here for Christmas, then? I'm staying too. Maybe we could do something together. I think there's only two other first years staying and they're girls." Harry puts forth, hoping to get along better with this prickly and unpredictable boy. When the two have been alone, Draco has been friendlier but around others he's standoffish and enjoys firing insults. Tonight he's seemed more approachable than ever before.

"WELL, just look at what I found, Mrs. Norris! Two rule breakers on my floor just chattering away not caring that curfew was almost an hour ago! Well, I know someone who will care! Professor Snape is on monitoring detail tonight. Let's go boys and you can sob your sorrows to him!" The caretaker announces gleefully.

* * *

"Who is he?" Harry whispers to Draco as they follow the man with long stringy hair and bulging eyes.

"His name is Filch. Haven't you heard of him?" Draco whispers back.

"Oh, yeah, I've heard of him but never seen him. Is it true he used to lock kids in the basement and hang them from the ceiling by chains to beat them? That's what I heard he did."

"I've heard that but he isn't allowed to touch students now. Professor Dumbledore doesn't believe in corporal punishment." Draco answers with a quick glance at Filch's back to make sure he isn't listening. He's been told the man is slightly deaf but hears well enough if he's facing you. His cat seems to be his spy and is one to watch for, however.

"What's cop real punishment?" Harry whispers back.

" _Corporal_! You just talked about it. Beatings, using whips, switches, canes, that type of punishment. You see?"

"So no one at Hogwarts does that to kids?"

"Not whips and the like. Professor Snape spanks though. He got me a couple of times and some others in Slytherin. I hope he doesn't spank tonight. He can really put a fire on your bum. He's my Godfather so he spanks me hard if I do wrong according to his ideas, anyway. You aren't Slytherin so I don't think you need to worry." Draco adds at the fearful look he sees on Harry's face.

* * *

"Professor! I have me two dungeon rats here! You take them and deal with them for being out after curfew. On the fourth floor they were! Just walking and gabbing like two women they were." Filch calls out as they approach Professor Snape as the three meet him on the first floor.

"Thank you Mr. Filch, I'll take them off your hands. Come with me!" Snape orders the two boys as he leads them to his quarters.

"Alright boys, where are you to be at this time of night? Mr. Malfoy, you tell me."

"In the dorm, sir."

"Why weren't you?"

"I had an owl from Mum and she and Father are leaving me _here_ for Christmas! I was walking and thinking, sir. I didn't mean to miss curfew. I ran into Potter and we were sharing about families and well... " he replies breaking off at the stern look he gets for rambling on. "I'm sorry, sir"

"I'm sorry too, sir. I didn't mean to miss curfew as Draco said. I just lost track of time and well..." Harry dries up at the stony look his professor is now giving him.

"Both of you broke the curfew rule together so both of you will be punished together. Detention in my lab, tomorrow after breakfast. Now Go To Bed and Stay There! The both of you! Dismissed!"

"But Uncle... I meant Professor... everyone is leaving but a few tonight... we'll be alone in the dorms. How many are staying over Christmas?"

"At last count we had fifteen. Four from Gryffindor, three from Slytherin counting you, three Ravenclaw and five Hufflepuff. Now that I've answered your question, go to bed! Move it!" Snape demands, pointing to the door.

"Yes sir, Good night sir. We'll see you in the morning." Harry replies as he leaves the room, much to Snape's astonishment. The boy was polite and not fearful at all. Usually at Snape's declarations he seemed offended and wouldn't make eye contact or speak when spoken to.

 _"Perhaps there is some of his Mum in him after all and not just James Potter. That calm under pressure he just showed is just like Lilly."_ Snape thinks staring at the closed door.

* * *

The following morning, the children remaining at Hogwarts for Christmas are gathered together in the Great Hall to listen to the Headmaster's speech. Glancing around, Harry smiles at the new decorations that have been added overnight. Along with the four House trees the students decorated, there are wreaths on each end of the table, red velvet ribbon winding through green fresh cut boughs drape the walls. At one end of the Great Hall, their is another tree with sparkling lights and glittering balls of gold, red, green, white, blue and even pink. Somehow a large fireplace has appeared in the far wall. The mantel is hanging with fifteen stockings! He counted them. This is more Christmas preparation than he's ever seen. They even had gingerbread cookies for a breakfast treat!

"Students, we are making some changes in our routine for the holidays. As you can see there is only one table here in the hall other than the Head table. All of you are now going to be considered one house. We'll call it Christmas House. In Christmas House no points are awarded or taken and everyone is family. Your Heads of House will be Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. You may come to them for anything you need. We've also arranged a dorm for all of you. Your belongings will be moved down to the Slytherin dorm for the two week holiday. We'll split you into groups of two to four together for roommates. Now, all of you make sure to pack what you want to bring from your dorm. If there are special games or books in your common room you would like to bring, pack them also. The elves will be moving you in to your new dorms after lunch. Until then you are free to pack and enjoy the beautiful day. Have fun and meet back here for lunch."

At the head table, Snape mutters to Minerva, "Does he really believe they will all just magically get along? He can declare them family and that's all it takes for teenagers to cooperate? No points taken or given, then what incentive is it to behave?"

"Severus, it's the season of love and giving. Try to remember that and stop worrying over the children. We have to get together later and discuss how the gift giving will take place. Some gifts have arrived for the children from their families. I made a list and everyone has at least two gifts except for Harry. Harry has received nothing at all from anyone. I worry about him, Severus. He's so thin and pale. He doesn't eat much and seems to have no clothes except school uniforms. I've not seen him wear everyday clothes as the others do on weekends. Now that winter has come, I don't see him with a cloak either. I asked one day last week and he said he'd forgotten to put it on. I don't believe that's the truth. I'll examine his trunk when it comes down later."

"Minerva, we've been in session for four months and you just now decide to examine the boy's belongings to see if he has appropriate clothing? I check my Slytherin's when they arrive. I send a list to parents of any clothing they lack including winter! Winter in Scotland can, as you know, appear overnight! I also have each child examined by Poppy to run a health diagnostic scan at the beginning of the term. I want to know if some child is under or over weight so I can prepare nutrient potions or weight loss supplements. I thought all houses did the same!"

"No, I never have. I realize I should have. The parents are not as reliable at taking care of the students as they were thirty years ago. Could you arrange for Harry to be monitored as you do the Slytherins? I worry so about him. Do it for his Mum. You and she were best friends at one time."

"I have him for detention in a few minutes. I'll do it then. He and Malfoy were out after curfew last night." Severus replies to her questioning look.

"Harry and Draco together? I thought they were arch rivals! Now they are breaking curfew together? Wonders never cease! They could be friends with a little encouragement, I think. Draco isn't the privileged spoiled brat he likes to pretend he is. I'll have them room together during this break."

"You are an observant woman when it comes to Slytherin students but not your own Gryffindors. Pity. I will do a nutrition scan on Potter to see what he needs. As to the gifts, his probably just haven't arrived yet. I'm sure The Boy Who Lived will be fawned over by his relatives."

"Severus, don't call him that horrible nickname. I'm not as observant as I should be, 'tis true, however I sense something with young Harry. He seems fragile, lost, somehow. I can't describe it. He's nothing like his father if you take the time to get to know him. He's quiet, timid almost, watchful, keeps mostly to himself except for latching on to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They seem to be his protective shell at times." Minerva muses.

"I have detention to monitor. You go check the children staying and monitor the elves as they invade my dorms. I don't want to walk back in and find mayhem everywhere! I run a tidy dormitory and it's going to stay that way! Christmas or not, I want order! I have had the elves store the student's belongings to clear two rooms for the boy's and two for the girls in the first year dorm. First years haven't collected as much 'belongings' as the other years so there is less to store."

* * *

Watching the two boys as they cut and dice potion ingredients, Severus notices how Harry is much leaner than Draco. Draco is average weight and height for his age according to the scan Severus ran on him. Also, the young boy is shivering now that Severus had them both remove their school robes. Dressed in clothes that seem to be two sizes two big, Harry looks much younger than the eleven and a half he actually is.

"Boys, that is enough for today. You did a fine job of dicing, Mr. Potter. When you take the time, you do a fine job. Why haven't I seen this in class? Why are your roots or worms chunked instead of finely diced as you did today? Work like this will make your potions so much better, you see."

"Thank you Sir! I want to do potions well! I enjoy brewing. I don't get to work as slowly as I want, to be able to dice things perfectly in class. We're always rushing to get the ingredients and all prepared so we can let the potion brew. If I had more time I could do better, sir." Harry answers smiling at Draco's roll of his eyes behind their professor.

"Well young man, I think you have Potions confused with something else. You see if you spend the time to prepare well, you don't need as much time to brew because you won't need to allow time to begin again or repair errors. While I have your attention, I'd like to ask you why you are wearing such clothes today. Is it because you felt you would need oversize clothes to scrub cauldrons?"

"No sir. These are my only other clothes sir." Harry answers, flushing at the question. "I won't wear my good school pants and shirt to messy work. I always wear this to detention with you sir. It's just that this time you had me remove my school robe, sir."

"Your good pants and shirt? You mean to say you only have one set of pants and shirt? How about jumpers that fit? Trainers? Jeans? Sweatshirts? The everyday clothes I see other children wear out of class?"

"I have one jumper that almost fits when I roll up the sleeves five times. I wash out my shirt every night and the pants on weekend nights. With my school robes they don't get dirty. Hagrid helped me buy three school robes so I have enough of those."

"When was this?"

"At first of term, sir. Hagrid took me 'round to get my school supplies. I haven't been back since, sir." Harry replies eyes downcast in embarrassment at the condition of his clothes.

"Draco, you go ahead to the dorm now. You and Mr. Potter are in dorm room four. Harry will be with you soon."

"Yes Sir." Draco answers, leaving the room.

"You called me Harry, sir! You never call me Harry. Am I in trouble sir?" Harry asks, trying to keep his bottom lip from trembling.

"Not at all, son. I just wanted to talk to you alone. I also want to apologize on behalf of the school faculty. We should have checked your trunk to see if you were prepared for school. I do a check on all of my Slytherin first years, their height, weight, health, school supplies and clothes. This should be done for all students. With your permission, I would like to do that for you now. Technically you are one of my Slytherins for the next two weeks. As such, I am going to be treating you as such. Now, off the stool and let me scan you. Did you know that I knew your Mum?" Severus asks as the boy obeys and he begins the scan.

"Really sir? What was she like? Hagrid told me some about my Dad but I don't know about my Mum. What did she look like sir? Everyone tells me I look like my Dad so I can guess what he looked like." Harry asks, excited to finally find out about his parents.

"Child, why are you asking this? Have you never seen photographs of your parents? Your Aunt has not told you of them?"

"Only that they were awful drunks who were freaks like me because they had the evil magic and died in a car crash. She said I should have died with them to save the world from being freaky or something like that. She will always shout the last part so I miss out on what she exactly said. Then she shoves me into the broom cupboard and locks me up. It's dark and cold under the stairs, sir. I don't know how not to be a freak or I'd stop doing it and maybe could get a real blanket to sleep under not a baby blanket that doesn't cover me past my waist. My feet get really cold and ache."

"Your parents were not drunks or freaks son. You are not a freak either. The only freak I know would be your Aunt. I know her as well. Petunia Evans, correct?"

"Dursley, sir. Petunia Dursley. My uncle is Vernon Dursley of Privet Drive. Don't tell them I told you about what they called my Mum and Dad, PLEASE SIR! I'm sorry I talked. I got warm and I just blabbed it all. I'll be in so much trouble. I won't get to eat the bread crust or eat the meat off the bone for the soup or ..." Harry breaks into sobs at the idea of no food again.

Taking the child into his arms, Severus holds him tight. "Shhh, it's alright Harry. Never again will you be treated that way! Never! You are not to blame and not for one second do you worry about returning to those fools. You will be my ward before I let them take you again! Now, dry your eyes and go to the dorm. Be sure to tell Draco to show you the chess set in the common room. It's an amazing set. Off with you now, I have things to do." Severus tells the boy as he hands him his school robe. After the door closes, Severus sends a patronus to Minerva and the Headmaster requesting a meeting in ten minutes in the Headmaster's office.


	3. Christmas Drama

Chapter 3 :

 **Christmas Drama**

* * *

Severus enters the Headmaster's office with a scowl for both of his colleagues.

"What seems to be the problem, Severus? Your patronus gave me the impression something is wrong." Dumbledore begins.

"I just learned some interesting information about young Harry Potter and I thought you might wish to know. Minerva and I had some concerns so I did a nutrition and wellness scan on the child. He's in the range of a child eight years old, not his true age of eleven, the undernourished level for weight and for general health. My scan has also showed abuse. Besides being undernourished the child has been abused physically. There are signs of mended bones and internal injuries also. I believe his magical ability healed him. He became upset at one point and broke down. I am appalled at my treatment of the boy. After all the years of working with children, plus being an abused child myself, I should have noticed! I have been seeing a James Potter reincarnate when I should have seen an abused and unloved child! I recognize the signs, Headmaster. I, too was an unloved abused child who behaved similar to Potter. How much do you actually know about the conditions of Potter's home? I know you are the one who placed him with the relatives. Did you ever check back during the years? I somehow think not. Were you aware the child resides in a broom cupboard?"

"That's probably an exaggeration on young Harry's part. No one keeps a child in a broom cupboard. Petunia Dursley isn't the most loving woman but surely she treats the child as a nephew if not a son. I pay them to take care of Harry. We've also had a squib in the neighborhood who checks on the child. She reported he stays with her at times but never reported mistreatment."

"This care Petunia Dursley provides should include meals, a room to sleep in with a bed and adequate covers, plus clothing for the seasons wouldn't you agree?" Severus asks, eyes glittering furiously.

"Well of course it should and toys and treats as well. Children need all of those things." Dumbledore agrees.

"May I borrow a pensieve? I have a few memories we all need to view. Based on the child's words, my scan and my own experiences, I did a quick legilimens on him. I would like you to view what I saw."

* * *

Exiting the pensieve, Albus and Minerva are both visibly upset. Dumbledore shows signs of being angry and Minerva is near tears.

"That child has suffered long enough. I feel I have done a disservice to the boy. I would like to become his Magical Guardian and perhaps even eventually have him be my ward. I can cover my Hogwarts duties as well as take care of him. Now that I'm no longer a spy, that will not be a problem will it?" Severus asks.

"You wish to take charge of the son of your arch nemesis, James Potter? I thought you despised the child from all you've said since he came to school in September." Minerva comments.

"Things are different than I assumed. You are right, I did look at him as a young James and not who he really is. I apologize for that and wish to make amends. His Mum, Lily and I were close at one time. You know that is true. He needs to be removed from that home and cared for properly. I learned he has only one set of school clothes and one oversize pair of pants, shirt and jumper for everyday wear. The child told me he washes his school shirt out at night to wear it again the next day. His **one** set of school clothes!"

"Does he not realize we have Elves to wash things?" Dumbledore asks.

"You are missing the point, Albus." Minerva admonishes him. "The point is _not_ that he washes his own clothes but that he MUST wash his ONE shirt to have a clean one for the following day! Is there a way for Severus or myself to use money from Harry's vault to purchase clothes and other things for him? We need to provide this child with a wardrobe for school and everyday. I agree with Severus. He is NOT going back to that so called home where he sleeps in rags in a cupboard and eats scraps like an abused animal! This child has a bank vault with enough money to care for him the rest of his life!"

"Yes, I am his guardian as to his education and in the magical world. I will transfer that guardianship to Severus and you both may use what you need to provide for the child. Minerva, am I to assume you wish to be involved as well?" Dumbledore asks, eyes now twinkling as merrily as the Christmas lights on his Santa hat he's wearing.

"That would be up to Severus. I would be willing, if he agrees."

"I agree. Potter will need a woman's influence also. If you'll write a list of what you want to purchase, I'll do the shopping. I need to go to Gringotts and Diagon Alley for myself." Severus replies.

"Both of you go. I have a list of things we need for the children. Just a few surprises and such. Minerva is best at picking them for me. Also do pick up some gifts for young Harry as nothing has come. I looked again in the post room but there is nothing listed on the gifts list by his name."

"Yes Headmaster, we'll pick up gifts for Harry and your treats as well. Severus, when did you want to leave?"

"I was planning to leave after lunch so let's say two o'clock? Dumbledore can keep the children entertained while we are away." Severus replies.

"I will certainly do that. We are going to have a Gingerbread House contest so we will be very busy this afternoon. We have Christmas houses to decorate! I've already spoken to some of the children and they are excited to be allowed in the kitchen. You two will have to judge the entries in the contest, of course."

"Of course." Severus answers with a smirk.

* * *

Leaving the Headmaster's office, he goes in search of Draco. Finding him in the common room with the other boys, he calls him out through the entrance.

"Malfoy, come with me." Severus intones solemnly, making the boy jump up to obey.

"Yes sir? Did I do something wrong?" he asks as he follows his Head of House down the corridor.

"No, Draco. I need you to do something for me if you can. I need to know some things Harry Potter might like for Christmas. No gifts have arrived and I'm wondering if any will. He and I had a brief conversation after you left earlier. His home life is not at all what yours is. Could you find out some of his interests and maybe even what he wishes for as a gift? When you have the information, send an owl. I'm going to leave at two o'clock for Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall and no, you aren't coming along."

"Will you buy me a gift too? I like Christmas gifts as well! Mum and Father have gone off and left me here with no family Christmas. I need gifts too." Draco pleads using his favorite doe eyed look to win over his Godfather.

"Put the eyes away, young man! That won't work on me. I may or may not be purchasing a gift for you. I may have one already. I may just choose to keep your gift until Easter when you try to manipulate me in this way. You know very well how I feel about how you are behaving. I don't approve of begging or dramatics!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. It works on Mum. I won't do it anymore! Will I still get a gift?" Draco exclaims in a rush.

"Good, you rotten scoundrel. I know you too well to have that innocent look fool me. I have never skipped a birthday or Christmas and you know that. Now, off with you to your task. I'll be waiting to hear what you find out." Severus dismisses him with a quick rub of his hair.

"Yes sir, Uncle Severus. I'll do my best. He's a quiet type and may not let on what he wishes for."

* * *

Walking back into the dorm's common room, the other Slytherin boys tease "Merlin, Malfoy! We've only been on Christmas Break one day and you already get called out by Snape! Did he give you detention, dock points, essay or lines?"

"He didn't punish me this time. I just was scolded for something he doesn't approve of and told to watch my behavior. I'm going to my room since you lot want to tease. Potter, will you come with me as I have something to show you?"

"Are they always on you that way? That wasn't nice." Harry asks as they enter the dorm room.

"Ahh, they're just joshing, they don't mean anything. I did want to get away for a time. What do you like to do for fun? Do you like books? I have a signed copy of The Three Musketeers if you want to see it. My Father gave it to me for Christmas last year. I don't know what he might give me this year. I'd like something about Quidditch though. I love Quidditch! How about you? What do you wish for this year? A lot of candy from Honeydukes?"

"That's a very special book being signed and all, thank you for showing me. I like reading but don't have any books. At Primary school I liked adventure stories from the school library. I think I would like Quidditch but I've not seen a game yet. I enjoyed playing chess with you yesterday. I used to not know how to play but Ron Weasley taught me. He has a old set of Gobstones and we play that too. If I had money I'd buy a set for chess and gobstones after I bought myself some boots. I really could use some warm boots but I don't have money. I am a kid, of course I like candy." Harry answers carefully trying not to sound as if he was unused to receiving gifts. Let's play chess again. I think I might beat you this time."

"It's down in the common room. I'll go get it." Draco replies walking out of the room.

Downstairs he quickly writes a note to Severus:

 _Uncle Severus,_

 _Mission accomplished. He would like a chess set, a set of gobstones, some books with adventure stories or maybe about Quidditch. I like Quidditch. He said something about some warm boots. He also likes sweet treats from Honeydukes like me._

 _Signed D._

Calling for his owl, he attaches the note and sends it off. Picking up one of the chess sets, he walks back to his room.

* * *

Not long after the two boys begin their chess game, one of the older students steps into the room.

"Everyone is gathering in the kitchen with the Headmaster in ten minutes. He has something he wants us to do so get ready."

"How are we to get ready if we don't know what it is we are doing? Do we need school robes or just what we have on?" Draco answers snidely.

"Look Malfoy. I know you come from Upper Level Pureblood and all but do come down from your pedestal, will you? Why would you wear school robes when we are not in class? First Years!" The boy replies shaking his head.

"Let's go. We'll just tell the Headmaster we didn't know what to wear." Draco tells Harry after the older boy leaves.

"Why do you think it matters how we're dressed?"

"Because, you have to dress for the event. My Father says so. Now come ON. Malfoys don't show up late!"

"Why are you getting mad? Is it because I was winning at chess?"

"YOU weren't winning. I was about to have you in check before Flaherty came in! Follow me or don't, I'm going." Draco replies walking off.

* * *

As Severus reads the note he untied from the owl's leg he can't stop the smile that appears on his face. As he is standing near the doors to the castle in the front hall, Minerva's voice shouldn't startle him but does.

"Ach! Me eyes deceive me! Severus Snape showing a smile! As I live and breathe! What do you find in that note to make you smile? You just inherited wealth perhaps?"

"Preposterous notion! It's nothing, let's get going."

"Not until you share the story. I too, could use a smile worthy message. It's a dreary day."

"It's just my Godson being his usual sneaky little self. I spoke to him earlier asking him to find out what Potter wishes for gifts. This is his reply. Note how he made sure to inform me of his likes also."

"D. that would be ... Draco? Draco Malfoy is your Godson? I never knew. Yes, I see that young Draco makes sure to hint at what his wishes are also. Am I to assume Quidditch and candy from Honeydukes are high on his list?"

"It seems so. We already agreed to purchase candy from Honeydukes to appease our candy crazed Headmaster. We will pick up something for the children also." Severus replies as they walk to the apparation point.

"Why is it again we are not using the floo?" Severus hears Minerva mutter.

"Dumbledore's idea is not to be caught by the children coming in from the floo."

"Hmm, as if they are all in his office. I wonder at his reasoning at times. Do you?"

"Practically every day, Minerva! Practically every single day! Did you think of things for the girls stockings? I have ideas for the 8 boys."

"I have my list prepared. I thought hair accessories, a set of flower gobstones for each along with the candy. The girls prefer gobstones that give out nice scents, you know." Minerva replies.

"I will be eternally grateful to you for purchasing these so called hair accessories. I can't picture buying any hair related products."

"What do you plan to do if you ever have a little girl or wife? She might want fancy bows and ribbons." Minerva can't help but tease the solemn man.

"If I do, I will either let my wife pick them out or call on you to do it for me."

* * *

As the two professors are filling the Headmaster's wish list, he is supervising the children as they decorated gingerbread houses.

"Each of you is going to decorate one house. When you look at your tray, you see the elves have set out bowls filled with different colors of sugar, gumdrops, peppermints, chocolate drops and so many other wonderful candies. There are decorating bags full of different color icing for you to use. All have been spelled to produce a thin line of icing not too much or too little. We even have photographs of finished gingerbread houses if you'd like to see what one looks like."

"Yes, Draco?" Dumbledore asks as the boy raises his hand as if in class.

"Headmaster, may we use magic to decorate the houses? I have my wand with me and you are here to supervise any use of magic so may we?"

"I'm afraid not, as we are doing the decorating the muggle way. Now, everyone may begin and try not to eat all your decorations." Dumbledore replies, eyes twinkling.

As he walks among the children, praising some for their creative uses of the candy, he misses seeing Draco's wand come out of his sleeve. Behind his back, Draco quickly uses a sticking spell to the candy he has been attempting to stick to the roof of his house. An elf sees him, however and is quick to scold "Young Master was told NO magic! Young Master put wand away!"

"You aren't the boss of me! I don't have to listen to YOU! You are a loser lowly being and **I** am a wizard! Hush up!" Draco replies snootily.

"Mr. Malfoy! That behavior and attitude will not be tolerated! Conduct yourself politely and do so with no more disobedience. Hogwarts students treat everyone with kindness." Dumbledore scolds the boy.

* * *

After watching Draco pout and irritably stick candies to his house, Harry says "That's a nice looking gingerbread house you are making. The trim with the peppermints is festive. The gumdrop tree is a nice idea. I'm going to make a couple of gnomes for my yard with the gumdrops. Ron says there are gnomes in his Mum's yard. Do you have gnomes in your family's yard?"

"I come from a pureblood family! Of course we don't have stupid gnomes! Only lowlifes like Weasleys allow their homes to be taken over by creatures. Of course they ARE creatures. No wonder you like Weasley so much, you were raised a creature too from what you told me earlier! Are you a house elf, Potter? Or maybe a gnome?"

Gasping at the shock and the hurt from Draco's announcement of his home life, Harry retaliates by throwing a bowl of chocolate sauce in Draco's face. This results in Draco squeezing a bag of icing and shooting icing across the table at Harry. Before anyone can stop either boy, they are firing candy missiles at each other. When Draco reaches for his wand and points it at Harry, Dumbledore intervenes.

"Accio Wand!" he snaps out causing Draco's wand to firmly land in his outstretched hand. "That is enough of this behavior! Malfoy go to your dorm room and stay there until you are told to leave! You obviously can not behave as a gentleman today."

"I WANT MY WAND! GIVE IT TO ME!" Draco yells beginning to turn red in the face from anger.

" **Do not** shout at me, young man! I suggest you do as you were told and go to your room. Professor Snape will be speaking with you later."

At that news, Draco deflates from his puffed up stance and obeys the direction.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll help clean up the mess we made. I shouldn't have thrown candy and sauce at him. It was my fault too. Should I go to my room also?" Harry asks quietly.

"No son, your room is the same as his and I think some time apart would be best for now. Do not worry about the mess, it can be cleaned with one small spell. Do you wish to finish your decorating?"

"No sir. I just want to be alone. May I go, sir?" Harry asks.

"Yes son, you may leave. Don't dwell on what young Draco said. He's just in a temper over something and took it out on you. Professor Snape will deal with him when he returns. This behavior isn't acceptable."

"Yes sir. May I go now?"

"We'll see you for dinner then." Dumbledore replies, nodding.


	4. Christmas Dreams

**Christmas Dreams**

* * *

As the argument and drama is happening back at Hogwarts, the two professors are finishing up their Christmas shopping. Joining Severus at the section of the store displaying children's clothes, Minerva asks "Have you had much success finding Harry, jumpers, shirts and jeans?"

"I'm completely at a loss on what sizes or what type to buy. I wasn't prepared to have so many varieties of jeans and tops. Just look at the shirts: shirts with no sleeves, shirts with characters on the front, collar shirts, pull on, button closed, what should I choose? I wasn't aware there was such demand for muggle clothing that Diagon Alley would have such a selection."

"Well based on what I've seen the other boys wear, I'd say pick out some of these long sleeved cotton shirts and some jumpers to wear over them. I picked out some long sleeved undershirts and some thick socks. I didn't pick up any briefs or boxers, I felt maybe you could do that. You choose the jeans and trousers and I'll pick the shirts. How many shirts did you want to purchase?"

"I think five of the over the head and five of the button up would be enough. I have no idea how many to get, actually."

"That seems a good number. You won't need that many pairs of pants though. I'd say six should be plenty. After all we do wash the children's clothes. Now what about trainers or boots? Didn't he say he wanted some boots?" Minerva asks.

"He did but I didn't measure his feet or look at the size he wore. I can get a pair the size Draco wears and adapt it later." Severus replies, thinking aloud.

"Then we'll be finished clothes shopping as I picked up the hat, gloves, scarf, and cloak. Where do you wish to go next?"

"I wish to go back to the Castle but we need to pick out the candy, stocking fillers and a few toys for the boy. Where do you wish to go next?"

"There's the bookstore Flourish and Blotts nearby. Were you planning to buy any books? He did say he enjoyed adventure stories and Quidditch according to Draco that is." Minerva responds with a smile.

"I have a suggestion, I'll buy the books for the two boys, if you will pick up the stocking fillers. I thought magical yo- yos for the boys, the ones where the pictures on the sides change by the owners wishes and then the candy. We'll meet up at Honeydukes in an hour. How would that be?"

"That's fine with me, Severus. You take your time to find the best books. Now, I'm going to go purchase my selections and go to the next shop. I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

Meeting at the entrance to Honeydukes, Minerva asks "Were you able to complete your shopping?"

"I bought Harry a novel and Draco a book on Quidditch. I also bought a chess set for Harry. I detest gobstones so I didn't buy him those. He can just play with other boys' sets if he desires a game. Now on to the dreaded candy buying. What does our old Headmaster love more than candy, I wonder? I'll let you do the purchasing as I have little knowledge of sweets."

"That will be fine. Let's go in, shall we?"

Ten minutes of perusing the shop with Minerva and Severus has had enough. "I'll wait outdoors. You will hurry, won't you? I'd like to return to the castle before dinner hour."

"Yes Severus. I'll be right there. You are an impatient one at times."

"I've been more patient today than you know. I have now reached my limit, Madame!" Severus responds swirling his robes and leaving the shop.

Smiling to herself, Minerva approaches the counter. "I'll have two large bags of lemondrops, two medium sized bags each of peppermint drops, chocolate chews and maple covered nuts. I also wish to purchase 15 candy canes. No make that twenty five candy canes, the large size. Thank you. Now, if you will charge all of this to the Hogwarts account, I would be ever grateful."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, I will gladly charge this for you. It will be ready in just a moment." The clerk replies with a knowing smile. "The lemondrops are Headmaster Dumbledore's favorite, I know. We have a standing order with the company to ship some in just for him. He prefers the extra sour flavor."

Walking out of the shop and shrinking the bags of candy, Minerva announces "I am finished if you are ready to leave."

Without answering, Severus walks to the apparation point with Minerva following.

* * *

Arriving back at Hogwarts, the two professors separate to put the purchases away before meeting back with the Headmaster.

"Here are your sweets, Albus. I bought two large bags for you so that ought to hold you at least until Valentine's Day."

"That may be Minerva or it may be that I need some sooner. Were you successful in your shopping?"

"Yes, we found clothes for Harry and some gifts also. How was the gingerbread house competition?"

"Not quite as I planned. Ahh, Severus. Just who I need to see. We have a problem with young Draco. He had a complete tantrum or shall I call it a meltdown? Either way, he is in his room waiting for you to speak to him."

"What did he do?"

"When he asked to use magic to decorate his gingerbread house and I declined, he attempted to do so anyway. When I scolded him and removed him of his wand, he raised his voice to me demanding I return it. Young Harry attempting to be the peacemaker, complimented Draco's gingerbread house. This seemed to make Draco even more angry. He called Harry a creature, said he was raised to be a house elf or a gnome. It was a blow to young Harry's new found self esteem. The two boys then had a food war with the candy decorations. I sent young Mr. Malfoy to his dorm which seemed to upset Harry even more. He was sincerely apologetic about the mess and offered to clean the kitchen, I declined his offer. Harry left the kitchen without attempting to finish his house. I haven't seen him since. Do go find him and comfort him, Severus."

"I will as soon as I take care of Draco. I apologize for his behavior and disrespect. I will speak to him as his Godfather and see to it he understands this is unacceptable behavior. You say he's in his dorm room? I'll just call for him to come to my quarters, then. Mitzi!"

"Yes, Professor?" The Hogwarts elf asks as she pops into view.

"Please fetch Draco Malfoy from his dorm and bring him to my quarters. Thank you."

* * *

Opening the door at a timid knock, Severus tries to refrain from scowling at the child currently having trouble meeting his eyes.

"Come in Draco and take a seat on the couch. Do you have any idea why I asked Mitzi to bring you here?"

"Potter started it! He threw chocolate sauce on me and I only defended myself! Headmaster Dumbledore didn't punish him! Just me! That's unfair!" Draco complains loudly.

"Lower your voice at once! You do not speak to me or any other adult in that tone or volume! We are discussing YOUR behavior not Mr. Potter's. You have been raised to be respectful to adults and it isn't going to change just because you are away from home, young man. I'm deeply disappointed to learn of your misbehavior and disrespectful speech to the Headmaster. You were told not to use magic and then deliberately disobeyed the command. Am I correct?" Severus answers sternly.

"Yes sir. I'm sorry Uncle Severus. You aren't going to spank me are you?" Draco asks, both humble and hopeful.

"I _should_ turn you over my knee and apply a ruler to your bum for such atrocious behavior. Isn't that what Lucius would do in my place?"

"Yes sir but you are my Godfather not my Father and you are nicer than him. Please don't spank me. I'll apologize and take whatever other punishment you want me to have, just don't tell Father. He'd not be happy and would show his 'displeasure' as he calls it, on my bum! Please?"

"You can take your choice then between two punishments. One would be I handle this here in my quarters and then I also inform your Father of why I spanked you _**or**_ when you go to the Headmaster to apologize, you will tell him you wish to help the Hogwarts elves for the evening meal and until lunch tomorrow. Which one do you choose?"

"ME? You want ME to be a House Elf? That's outrageous! I'm a pureblood!" Draco sputters in shock.

"Then come here and we will handle the punishment right now. ACCIO RULER!" Severus replies, catching the flying ruler in his hand.

"No! Uncle Sev, I'll do it! I will! I don't want a walloping. I'll be the Elf for the time you said!"

"Very well, let us go visit the Headmaster to inform him of your plan and for you to sincerely apologize. Come, we'll use the floo to his office, just this once." Severus informs the downcast child.

* * *

Stepping out of the floo in the Headmaster's office, Draco looks around in amazement. Everywhere he looks there is something decorated for Christmas. A huge tree decorated in purple, gold, white, and pink is in one corner, various sized flashing Christmas bells hang from the ceiling, the floo mantel has evergreen boughs draped across and down the sides with white berries, flashing gold lights and purple bows throughout. It seems every corner and table has some kind of flashing or musical decoration all working at once. It's like a Christmas wonderland with even the Headmaster's familiar, Fawkes' cage lit in tiny flashing multi colored lights.

"Oh My!" Draco whispers in amazement.

"Oh My, is right. What a sight." Severus whispers back before addressing the Headmaster. "Excuse us for dropping in this way but Draco has something he would like to tell you."

"I apologize Sir, for my outburst and ungentlemanly conduct in the kitchen today. I apologize for defying you when you said no use of magic also." Draco informs his Headmaster.

"Thank you for the heartfelt apology, Draco. You are certainly forgiven, my boy. I know how hard it is to be limited on magic use but for some things the muggle way is more fun. Do you like my office decorations?"

"I do, sir. They are very colorful and festive. I wish our common room was decorated more. We just have the one tree and a few ornaments. It would be more festive to have all of these decorations."

"Draco Lucius. I believe you have something _else_ to discuss besides decorations." Severus reminds him firmly.

At the use of his full name in the reminder, Draco hurries to say "Headmaster Dumbledore, I wish to be one of the House Elves until lunchtime tomorrow. I have to act as one until then."

"Severus? Are you in agreement with this plan?"

"It is his choice. He is to help the elves in any way they need and learn what they do."

"Very well then. You may report to the kitchen and tell Hiram you are to help serve the dinner tonight. I'll send a patronus also. You are dismissed, my boy."

* * *

After Draco has left the room, Dumbledore asks "How did you get Draco Malfoy to voluntarily be a server and work with the House Elves? I know what his Father would think of this! It must have been a better choice than the alternative so what was the alternative?"

"I threatened to put him over my knee as his Father would have, for his disrespect. He might act like the tough kid but he is very apprehensive of a spanking. Lucius is fierce when it comes to discipline. He doesn't use that type of discipline often but when he does, Draco is remorseful for days afterwards."

"I believe this punishment will be much better and teach him a valuable lesson too. Now, will you go find young Harry and reassure him all is well? I worry about that child being so insecure. Do you plan to tell him of the new arrangement for his guardianship?"

"I will if you think I should. I wasn't sure if the Ministry would approve."

"They will once the pensieve memories of his treatment at the hands of his Aunt are shown. They will not want him in her home, either. We can make the case of being available year round to teach him skills needed for his role in life, if we must."

"Albus, you know how I feel about that ridiculous prophecy. This child is a CHILD not some figure to be molded into hero mode. Whatever he becomes is not written in a prophecy, it is up to his guardian to help him develop his potential. What that potential is, we do not know as he is only eleven. I will NOT be forcing the boy into the 'Hero Of The Wizarding World' role. I'm stating that to you now, so you will know."

"Be that as it may, Severus. There is no denying what he may have to face as he matures."

"We'll deal with that when or IF it comes. Let me go find him and bring him to dinner."

* * *

Asking some of the Hogwarts elves if they've seen Harry, leads Severus to the room he is now in. Finding the child crouched before a mirror with his head in his arms, Severus approaches quietly.

"Well here you are. I've been looking for you. It's nearly dinnertime."

At the sound of his Professor's voice, Harry's head jerks up showing his face streaked with tears.

"What seems to be the problem, Harry? Why are you upset?"

"Are you here to punish me for the food fight? I'm sorry. I offered to clean it up but the Headmaster wouldn't let me."

"I am not here to punish you nor do I plan to punish you. I heard about what went on and Draco is the one being punished. Why are you up here all alone?"

"I found this room and this mirror the other day. It's a magical mirror or something I think. When I look into it I see more than just myself."

"Yes, that is a magical mirror. Stand in front of it and tell me what you see."

"I see myself and I have on nice clothes that are fitting me. I see myself fatter, I don't think that's a good thing really. I see someone with me hugging me and then having a hand on my shoulder."

"You don't see your Mum and Dad?" Severus asks, surprised.

"The first time I looked into it, I did, I think. The man looked a little like me and the woman had different hair but her eyes were like mine. I've not seen any photographs of my parents sir. I don't really know what they look like."

"I told you I was friends with your Mum, if you recall. I have some photos of her I can give you. I can also find some of your Father for you. "

"Yes sir. What does this mean sir? What I see in the mirror?"

"This mirror shows things we desire. I believe deep in your heart, you desire a true home. One with proper care and decent treatment, the same as your friends have, am I right?"

"I would appreciate a home like that but sir, it isn't to be. My parents are dead and I have no one but the Dursleys who don't care for me."

"Well Harry, it could be. I wish to be your guardian. Your Mum was my best friend and I would be honored to care for her son in her absence. If you agree, it is going to be that you are my ward from now on and will no longer live with your Aunt. As my ward, you will be treated the same as my Godson. You will have rules and responsibilities as well as proper clothes, food, and personal belongings. If you would like to do this. It is your decision. You are welcome to say you don't want to be my ward."

"Your ward? I could live here all the time? I don't have to go back to the Dursley's at all?"

"Well, we might live somewhere else during Summers but yes you would live here and not with the relatives. You seem to be agreeing, is this true?"

"Yes sir, I'm agreeing."

"That's good to know. Now as the first gift for you as my ward, I have some new clothes for you. If you'll go to the dorm room, you'll find them on your bed. Go ahead and change and come down for dinner. I'll see you soon."

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Harry replies impulsively wrapping his arms around the man.

"You are welcome, now scat before I morph into the 'Evil Potions Master' as the students call me and assign detention."

"I'm going but I don't think you are evil at all! I love Potions and even if you are strict I know it's too keep us from harm. I want to learn to brew as many potions as I can just like you do. I might be a Potion's master someday or a healer. I want to help people the way you do."

Shaking his head at Harry's response, Severus wonders how he ever misjudged the child. If only he could take back the barbs and putdowns he's said to the child who is becoming more like his Mum every time he speaks.

* * *

Finding a shirt, pair of jeans and a jumper laid out on his bed, Harry quickly pulls the two sizes two big shirt and jumper off. Buttoning two buttons of the shirt, he strokes the soft material amazed at how it feels. Reaching for the jeans he pulls them on only to find them too long. Sitting down on the bed, he rolls the legs up a few times to make cuffs and stands. Seeing they now fit, he pulls the soft wool jumper over his head and admires himself in the mirror. Everything fits so well even if the pants are a little long. Wishing he had better trainers and not the worn out flopping shoes, he sighs. _Maybe, I can earn some money from Professor Snape and buy myself some new trainers._ He thinks as he makes his way downstairs for dinner.

During the evening meal, Harry is surprised to see Draco Malfoy delivering platters and bowls to the table as he did for the Dursleys. Usually the food trays and bowl just appear on the table. Watching him get teased by the other boys for being "a servant and house elf", Harry feels sad for his dorm mate. The boy is trying to ignore the teasing but Harry has seen him with tears in his eyes before he looked away. As Draco places his bowl of soup in front of him, Harry whispers "Why are you being the server, Draco?"

"It's my punishment for mistreating you and being rude to the Headmaster earlier. Now let me get back to the kitchen. I have to fix the dinner plates next. I'll see you tonight."

That evening as the boys lay in their beds, Harry whispers "Are you still awake?"

"Yes." Draco answers.

"Why did Headmaster Dumbledore make you be the server tonight? Is it from now on or just tonight?"

"It was my choice and it's until lunchtime tomorrow. The Headmaster didn't make me do it. I had to choose my punishment, Uncle Severus made me choose. He wasn't happy with my behavior at all. He doesn't approve of disobeying a direct order or disrespect. He called me to his quarters and scolded me before making me choose between two punishments."

"Professor Snape? What was the other punishment?"

"Yes, remember, I told you he's my Godfather. I could choose to be a house elf or take a spanking and he'd tell my Father. My Father would paddle my bum so hard, I wouldn't be able to sit for days for what I did. He doesn't hold with behavior like that because it's beneath my status as a Malfoy. I chose to be an elf instead. I need to go to sleep as I have to get up an hour earlier to help cook breakfast. I'm sorry for what I said today about you being a house elf or gnome. I really am. I want us to be friends. Goodnight."

* * *

Three days later the children and staff are gathered in the Great Hall for the Christmas party.

Headmaster Dumbledore is finishing up one of his (according to Severus) "long winded rambles".

"I have enjoyed having all of you children here for Christmas. We tried to make this enjoyable for you also. I haven't had this much fun in many years. The cookie baking, the gingerbread house decorating, all of you helping to decorate the Christmas tree with your handmade decorations, making popcorn strings the way my Mum used to do when I was a boy, all of these things helped make Christmas extra special for me. Now, I'm sure you are anxious to get into your gifts. Everyone has a stocking from the staff here at Hogwarts. The gifts are from your family. We will begin unwrapping as soon as everyone has a gift."

Severus, noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, sees Harry slip through the doors away from the festivities.

"Excuse me everyone, I just saw Harry leave. Let me go see what the problem might be. I'll be right back."

Opening the door, he sees Harry just sitting forlornly on the main staircase.

"Harry? What's wrong? Don't you want to open gifts?" Severus asks, sitting beside him.

"I won't have any gifts, sir. My family never gives me anything at Christmas. I think I'll just go to bed, if that is alright with you."

"No, it isn't all right with me. You will come and enjoy the party. You are going to open your stocking and have cookies and cocoa along with all the other children. I'm very sorry your family has mistreated you, Harry. I know how awful that feels and how it is to be left out of things other children have and do. I was mistreated as a child also. My Mum married a man who despised magic and when I showed magical ability he would beat me. I didn't know about kindness until I met your Mum and her parents at the age of nine. She helped me accept it was alright for me to be magical and I began to feel more accepted. I'll tell you more about this later. Right now, we have a party go to."

Walking back in and finding a stocking plus three packages with his name on them, Harry is amazed.

"Who do you suppose these are from?" Harry asks Draco who is busy opening one of his three gifts.

"Open it and find out! Come on, tear into it." Draco urges.

"I don't want to ruin the wrapping. Look it has snow and deer and the snow is falling right now!"

"Uh huh, magical gift wrap does that. Open it! I want to see what it is!" Draco answers not at all impressed with the magic.

"I'll open it carefully so I can save the paper, ok?" Harry replies carefully removing the tape and unwrapping the box. Opening the box he finds a red jumper with small golden snitches sewn into the cuffs and collar along with a hat and scarf to match.

"Oh My, a jumper! A scarf and hat too! It's so soft and it has Gryffindor colors! Who gave this to me?"

"There's a card in the box, open it." Draco replies, rolling his eyes at the gushing from his new friend, over a jumper, scarf and hat.

"It's signed Professor McGonagall! Wow! That's so nice. Look, these boxes have, To: Harry/ From: Your new guardian, Professor Snape. Oh, Draco, did you know about that? Is it alright if he is my guardian? I won't take up much time and he can be your Godfather too."

"I did know. Uncle Sev told me all about it and I think it's fine. You and I can be almost cousins and he will be our Godfather, uncle. What did he give you? He gave me a book about Quidditch! My other gifts were a jumper and new shirt from my parents. I'll have more at home so I'm not upset."

"It's a book and a chess set of my own! Look Draco! Around The World In Eighty Days! That sounds like a good story! What do I do though? I don't have money and I can't buy him anything in return."

"Uncle Severus doesn't want us to buy him anything. When I asked, he told me, "No gifts." I did make him a card. I'll help you make one later if you like. I'll show you how to make it move the way the picture on the wrapping moved. Let's open our stockings now."

"Oh! Draco, Look! A pair of gloves to match my jumper, scarf and hat set! You got some too only Slytherin colors, OOOOHHHH candy! I haven't had this much candy ever. There's more! A yo- yo! My cousin had one once but he got mad when it wouldn't come back up the string and he threw it against a wall. I kept it and taped it together. I could get it to work sometimes." Harry tells him.

Having cast a sonorous spell but kept it where only he and Minerva could hear the two boys, Severus has to squeeze Minerva's hand to keep her from crying out at Harry's last words.

"I want to pay a visit to his so called family after Christmas break, Severus. I'm going to have some things to say to that man and woman who treated this child so terribly! I think we need to call the muggle aurors on them!" She whispers.

"I've already started the proceedings to bring charges. I have copies of some of the memories I viewed and plan to get more from Harry. They are not getting by with treating Lily's child as a servant or worse, like some unloved animal! We will see to this. He's enjoying every single gift no matter how small. I know he loves the new clothes and boots we bought him. He's thanked me at least thirty times in the last four days." Severus replies.

As they finish speaking Dumbledore calls out, "All right children, let's all gather here by the fire. As we enjoy cookies and cocoa, I want to share a tradition my Mum had with myself, brother and sister. She would read the poem, A Visit From St. Nicholas every Christmas Eve. It was written by an American back when I was a young lad. It was published in the newspaper every Christmas and my Mum would read it aloud. Although it is old, written in 1822, I enjoy it still today. For all who have heard it before, enjoy listening again. Now let us begin:

 **A Visit From St. Nicholas:**

 **Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house,**

 **Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse;**

 **The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,**

 **In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there..."**

As he continues to read the poem, Severus watches Harry's face light up as he is engrossed in the descriptive poem. When the Headmaster comes to the end of the poem, he pauses.

"Thank you all for making this the most memorable Hogwart's Christmas ever. I hope all of your Christmas dreams will come true."

"Mine already have!" Harry whispers to Draco as Draco nods. Having heard the boy, the Headmaster smiles at him.

"Now we will finish the poem with a Christmas greeting and you may take your gifts to your dorm rooms. Enjoy the rest of your evening children. Recite the last line with me if you know it:

 **I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight, Happy Christmas to all and to all a good night!"**

* * *

 **(The End)**

* * *

 _ **A.N.** Thank you all for the reviews, laughter and smiles. Thanks Dixie.f.9, for the idea for Draco to be an Elf! To all who added this short story to your favorites list but didn't have time to review, thank you also. Merry Christmas and have a Safe, Happy, Healthy New Year to everyone who took time to read_ this. :-)


End file.
